New Resident
by mermaid12108
Summary: Clary ends up at the glass house. But how? Just a random story idea.


**Em…just a random story idea. This is in between Last Breath and Black Dawn, when Amelie is affected with the master drag's bite and is dying. **

**And with TMI…its just random demon hunter life. **

**Enjoy! -Mermaid12108**

_New resident_

**C**lary leaned heavily against the brick wall, not able to support her own weight. She stumbled, barely catching herself before she fell. She leaned her back against the wall and tossed her hair over her shoulder, touching her shaking fingers to her throat. Her neck was sticky and wet, and when she pulled her fingers away they were a dark red, almost black in the night. She shivered, despite her leather jacket and all her shadowhunter gear, she was freezing in the december cold. She managed to pull herself up, and turned to leave, only to find her path blocked by the vampire that had attacked her. The vampire had the demeanor of an ice queen, her white blond hair hanging in perfect curls down her back, her gray eyes glowing. There was blood staining her elegant white blouse and gray slacks-Clary's blood, she realized in a daze. The vampire smiled, revealing razor sharp fangs.

"Do not run." She said, and Clary felt herself obeying, leaning forward, even though some part of her screamed, _No! Stop! She's compelling you, you idiot! _

Clary ignored the voice. It was wrong. This lady wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly, a blur materialized behind the vampire and slammed her into the wall, creating a huge dent in the bricks, sending bricks and plaster flying everyone. The man was wearing a sickening colorful hawaiian shirt, mardi gras beads, and santa claus pants. Bunny slippers with fangs completed the ordeal. "Run you fool! " He yelled at Clary, his curly shoulder length hair glinting in the moonlight. "Ameile darling, I am deeply sorry about this." He said, and then broke the vampire's-Ameile Clary now knew- neck. Clary did the only logical thing any sane person would do: She ran. She ran until her knees felt like jelly and her legs were shaking with the effort of keeping her upright. Across the street, she saw a huge, victorian style house. She stumbled across the street, banging as hard as she could on the door.

_3 hours earlier_

**C**laire Danvers stood in the kitchen of the Glass House, her arms elbow deep in soapy water. Her boyfriend, Shane Collins, stepped through the kitchen door right then. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his chin on her head. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," She said, smiling. He smelt of barbecue, and a musky, sexy, scent that guys always seemed to smell like.

"Why are you always doing the dishes?"

"Because the other option is laundry duty, and the basement is…-"

"Creepy ass?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I think that fits it."

"Come on, I've been at work all day. I think I deserve a reward."

"Uh, its called a paycheck, dummy."

"I'm offended!" He said, mock hurt on his face. Claire just rolled her eyes, ignoring the puppy dog look in his brown eyes.

She grabbed a towel off the counter, wiping her hands and arms of the soapy water. Shane pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, making her shiver with delight. Damn it, he new that was her weak spot. She turned around, smashing her lips with his. His hands trailed up her back, ruffling her t-shirt. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer. He tasted of beer, barbecue smoke, and Shane. He pressed kisses all along her jawline and the hollow of her neck, his brown hair tickling her cheek. His hands trailed along the edges of her shirt, but he paused.

"Eve and Michael left for their honeymoon earlier today." She whispered to him, her breath coming fast. She barely had time to catch her breath, and even if she did, it wouldn't matter. Kissing Shane had its own dizzying effect.

"Well then." He said, his voice taking on a sexy, husky tone.

He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the couch,She bit his bottom lip, tugging, begging for entrance. Their tongues competed in a long wrestling match. he led her to the couch, and she had the night she wanted.

Claire brought herself out of a warm sleep. Who the hell was knocking on their door so late? She disentangled herself from Shane's arms, threw her clothes on, and went to the door. She unlocked the many locks, and opened the door. Standing there, leaning against the door jamb, was a friend of hers from her high school, 's._ "Clary?" _She said, disbelief plan in her voice. The redhead had on all black that seemed to be made of some leather material. Clary's fiery red hair had been thrown over her right shoulder, exposing her neck on the left side. That was the worst part. She had two large wholes with red oozing out of them and running down onto the front of her black (Leather?) tank top. Clary followed her line of gaze and gave a short laugh. "Oh yeah. The ice queen bit me."_ Amelie. "_And then mister Hawaiian guy saved me. He had these weird bunny slippers on. The bunnies had fangs." She said. "Oh, hey Claire." Clary said before her emerald green eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped into her arms. Claire did the only logical thing to do in Morganville: She screamed.


End file.
